Book 9: God Hammer (2015)
God Hammer '''is the ninth book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 9: God Hammer (2015) Goodreads Description Book 9 of the Demon Accords. Book 9 - Summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure... plus one. Declan O'Carroll is ready to start his summer internship at the hottest new company on the planet, Demidova Incorporated. What will he be doing? What tasks could he possibly handle for the most famous couple on Earth? After all what could a second semester college freshman hope to add to a multi-national conglomerate? As the strongest male witch in existence it might just be much, much more than anyone could ever predict. Kindle Description Book 9 of the Demon Accords. Book 9 of Amazon bestselling author John Conroe's chart topping Demon Accords series. Summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure... plus one. Declan O'Carroll is ready to start his summer internship at the hottest new company on the planet, Demidova Incorporated. What will he be doing? What tasks could he possibly handle for the most famous couple on Earth? After all what could a second semester college freshman hope to add to a multi-national conglomerate? As the strongest male witch in existence it might just be much, much more than anyone could ever predict. Paperback Description Book 9 of the Demon Accords. Summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure - plus one. Declan O'Carroll is excited to begin his summer internship at the hottest company on the planet, the Demidova Corporation. The only thing is, he has no idea what he'll be doing for them. After all, how much can a second semester freshman contribute to a multinational wonder? Turns out that if you happen to be the most powerful male witch around, quite a lot. Maybe more than the Big Apple can handle. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 9 of the Demon Accords. Book nine: summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure...plus one. Declan O'Carroll is ready to start his summer internship at the hottest new company on the planet, Demidova Incorporated. What will he be doing? What tasks could he possibly handle for the most famous couple on Earth? After all, what could a second-semester college freshman hope to add to a multinational conglomerate? As the strongest male witch in existence, it might just be much, much more than anyone could ever predict. MP3 CD - Description Book nine: summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure...plus one. Declan O'Carroll is ready to start his summer internship at the hottest new company on the planet, Demidova Incorporated. What will he be doing? What tasks could he possibly handle for the most famous couple on Earth? After all, what could a second-semester college freshman hope to add to a multinational conglomerate? As the strongest male witch in existence, it might just be much, much more than anyone could ever predict. Acknowledgment/Author's Note in Book 9: God Hammer (2015) Author’s Notes First, I must, as always, acknowledge those people who make this possible. My beautiful, patient wife Robin, supports me, grounds me, pushes me, and pulls me back from the ledge. My daughters, Emilee and Allison, keep me connected to the current world of the young and their wit finds its way into all of my writing. Susan Gottfried patiently corrects my atrocious grammar and Marty Munson corrects my forging fantasies. Ryan Bibby came through with a phenomenal cover that exactly captured my mental image. Now, my apologies to any gifted readers who actually understand what goes on inside these essential torture devices we call computers. I claim literary license for mixing magic and technology, and scream it out loud for creating my take on quantum computing. Please grant me your benevolent patience for the freedoms I’ve taken. Quantum computing and artificial intelligence will change the world as we know it, and no one can say what it will look like. This is my take. Finally, rest assured that the adventures will continue. The next book, Rogues, is already begun. It will take your favorite platinum blonde werewolf on an excursion almost all her own. Thank you all for staying with the stories and making it this far. Reviews for Book 9: God Hammer (2015) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 9: God Hammer (2015) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 4222 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 4.222 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 480 pages. The publication date or the release date was November 7, 2015, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 5 months, 12 days including today's date. Also known as 1259 days which can be converted into 108,177,600 seconds, 1,812,960 minutes, 30,216 hours, 179 weeks and 6 days, and/or 344.93% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B017QE8YFU. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touch screen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 69,215 Paid in Kindle Store * 2355 in Horror (Kindle Store) * 3580 in Horror Literature & Fiction * 3692 in Paranormal & Urban Fantasy (Kindle Store) The Kindle version cost $2.99 US Dollars after credits and $4.99 US Dollars before credits. Paperback Details for Book 9: God Hammer (2015) The pages in the paperback are a total of 478 pages. It was published by lulu.com on November 15, 2015, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 5 months, 12 days including today's date. Also known as 1259 days which can be converted into 108,177,600 seconds, 1,812,960 minutes, 30,216 hours, 179 weeks and 6 days, and/or 344.93% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1329680375 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1329680371. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 1.2 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 12.6 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.7 stars out of 5 stars from 350 customer reviews which include 80% percent gives it 5 stars, 13% percent gives it 4 stars, 6% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 22436165. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 1,732,935 in Books * 108455 in Fantasy (Books) The paperback version cost $25.00 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 9: God Hammer (2015) The listening length of the audiobook is 12 hours and 38 minutes which is also known as 12.6333 hours, 45,480 seconds, 758 minutes, 0.52638 days, 0.075198 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on March 15, 2016, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 1 month, 12 days ago including today's date. Also known as 1138 days which can be converted into 98,323,200 seconds, 1,638,720 minutes, 27,312 hours, 162 weeks and 4 days, and/or 311.78% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B01C4QAILI. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 177 in Horror Fiction * 1308 in Horror Literature & Fiction * 1595 in Fantasy (Books) The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.99 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 9: God Hammer (2015) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from September 27, 2016. The language is in English. The ISBN-10 code is 1536607797 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1536607796. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 3.2 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.7 stars out of 5 stars from 350 customer reviews which include 80% percent gives it 5 stars, 13% percent gives it 4 stars, 6% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 3,106,741 in Books * 46262 in Books on CD * 51419 in Paranormal & Urban Fantasy (Books) * 71623 in Horror Literature & Fiction The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 9: God Hammer (2015) Summer in the Big Apple. Eight million stories of excitement and adventure - plus one. Declan O'Carroll is excited to begin his summer internship at the hottest company on the planet, The Demidova Corporation. The only problem is he has no idea what he'll be doing for them. After all, how much of a contribution can a second semester freshman make? Turns out that if you happen to be the most powerful male witch around, then it's quite a lot. Maybe more than the Big Apple can handle. Book 10: Rogues (2016) '''This is a preview of the Book 10 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Demon Accords number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye. . . nose. . . ear. . . or fang. Category:Books Category:Book Category:Novels Category:Novel